Bionicle: Assemblage of Evil
Bionicle: Assemblage of Evil will be a film version of the story that was featured in Federation of Fear. Script writing had been completed, however it will not go into production until at least after Bionicle: The Empire is completed. Script (The scene begins with an aerial view of Daxia. It zooms in slowly, bringing the scene in the prison dungeon. There, Vezon lie, looking confused) Vezon:Whoa... where are the Zyglak? He notices everyone else in the room: Roodaka, Takadox, Carapar, and Spiriah. Vezon:Whispering Who invited me to this... freak show? Brutaka walks into the room look at each character in turn. Brutaka: Sighing My name is Brutaka. You have questions, I know, but I’m not allowed to answer them. Probably, you renegades are wondering how to get out of here. There are only two ways to get out of here. Roodaka: And what might those reasons be? Brutaka: Louder you can help some... friends and I perform a mission, or... Hefting his sword I think you can guess the other fate. Carapar: What are we supposed to do? Brutaka: All of you have had dealings with the Brotherhood. Spirriah Is renegade Makuta, now being hunted by his former friends. Takadox and Carapar are Barraki, their rebellion crushed by Makuta a long time ago. Roodaka, the Dark Hunter and Brotherhood member. Both sides want her dead now. Vezon: What about me? I’m not Vezok! I think this is just some whole mishap. See, its easy to mistake ‘k’ with a ‘n’ so…. Carapar slams Vezon into the wall. Carapar: Shut up, Skakdi! Brutaka: Shaking his head. Oh, this is going to work out fine…. Scene shifts to the coast of Stelt. The group walks up onto the beach. Takadox: Why are we here? Brutaka: To get where we’re going, we’re going to need a bigger boat. The group walks up to a Steltian Trader’s house Roodaka: How will pay this guy? Brutaka: Easy. We have you. Carapar seizes Roodaka from behind. Roodaka struggles to break his grip. Brutaka: Trader! The Trader walks out from the shack Trader: What can I do for you? Brutaka: Your best ship, outfitted with launchers to help protect us. Trader: Very Well. What do you have to pay? Brutaka: I think it would be beyond price for the killer of Sidorak. Brutaka gestures toward Roodaka. Trader: Sidorak was nothing special, but Roodaka is just a traitor and a liar. At least Sidorak had some honor. I will accept the trade. Krekka’s species are sent to outfit the ship with weapons. Takadox follows. Brutaka: Won’t we need to make it look like you fought her. Here, my friend Vezon can take of that. Trader: Okay, just a light hit. Ok, ready, 1,2,3… Brutaka knocks the trader unconscious with his sword. Vezon: Hey, he was mine! Brutaka: Provided you had a few hours to beat him senseless. Vezon: I could of used my powers to defeat him. Carapar: You have no powers, fool! Takadox walks up to the group Takadox: Those bruisers decided to take a swim. Strange, as they didn’t seem to be able to swim. Takadox smiles and leads them to the boat Brutaka: Good. Then we’re off. The scene shifts to the boat sailing on the sea. Brutaka stands before the assemblage of evil. Brutaka: I know you have been wondering why you are here. And what this mission is. We are going to find Makuta Miserix. Spiriah winces at the name. Spiriah: Why Miserix? He’ll just wreak havoc on the world, hungry for revenge! Roodaka: Miserix? Brutaka: He was the leader of the Brotherhood, until Teridax took the title and wanted him killed. Spiriah, I think you can tell the rest. Spiriah: Myself and Makuta Krika were sent to put him down. We gave him a chance at life, locking him on an island called Artidax. Takadox: Guarded? Brutaka: Like it’s Mata Nui’s treasure. Brutaka glances off the deck of the ship Brutaka: Mata Nui… Crude Boats filled with Zyglak are floating near the ship. Spiriah: Made a few... calls on Stelt. This ship is mine now! Scene shifts to off the coast of Zakaz. The Federation’s Boat sat near the coast, while the boats of the Zyglak are a little farther away from them Vezon: Ah, home. Even though I’ve never been there, but its still home! Spiriah: Shut up, misfit! The Skakdi are the reason why I was kicked out of the Brotherhood! Now they will suffer! The Zyglak boats begin to sink. Takadox runs to the side of the boat to see Ehlek’s species taking down the boats. Brutaka picks up Spiriah by the throat. Brutaka: I too, made some calls. The ship is mine, now. I will reassume my duties as captain. The scene shifts to another part of the ocean, near Tren Krom’s island. The boat his rocking slowly. Brutaka stands on the bow with the other team members. Vezon: Why are we waiting here? Brutaka: Points out to ocean. That’s why. Lariska is in a small boat, paddling toward them. Lariska. The Final Member of the team. The scene shifts again to Tren Krom’s island. A cache of weapons is there. The team moors the boat on the island. Lariska: Why are mooring here? Brutaka: We need weapons to help on our trip. My friends left this here for us. Vezon: Ohhhh…. Vezon hefts a spear he picked out. Takadox hefts a long, thin sword, while Carapar hefts a broadsword. Roodaka picks up a Rhotuka Launcher. Spirriah picks up a Midak Blaster. Vezon: His eyes narrow Something isn’t right about this place… Lariska: You're right... Spiriah: Eyes widen Oh no… Mutran told me about this place... we have to... {Rock Walls surround the island. Tentacles come from a cave not far from them, dragging them into the cave. Brutaka’s eyes widen. Tren Krom, tentacles and all, is standing/ oozing in front of them.} Tren Krom: What has happened in this world since my time of exile? I must know! {Tren Krom puts the group down} Spirriah: Tren Krom…. Tren Krom: Yes, little one. I am the former shepherd of this universe. But my time was short. Mata Nui took power, and I was exiled. {Carapar slowly takes position behind Tren Krom. Carapar stabs his sword into the tentacle mass. Suddenly, another eye appears there. The eye shot a beam of energy at Carapar, destroying the unfortunate Barrakii.} Takadox: {Gasps} Tren Krom: You may go. I have seen your world… and it would be a mercy to leave you here. {There is a bright flash and the group is on the beach again. The Rock Wall is gone, and the boat. The group quickly go onto the boat, shaken. The scene shifts, to the coast of Artidax. The group moored their boat, standing on the shore.} Brutaka: Welcome to Artidax, home of Miserix. Vezon: Where is Miserix? Brutaka: {Gestures toward Volcano.} There. Takadox: A volcano? We are going… into a Volcano!? No way! Brutaka: {Ignores him} Come on, we shall continue our quest. {The group walks for a while, finally arriving at the Volcano. Note that Takadox is missing. A rig of rocks is set up, held up by a vine.} Brutaka: This is the final leg of our quest. Get ready to get back to your miserable lives. Roodaka: {Sarcastically} I can’t wait to be killed by the Brotherhood… Hey! Where’s Takadox. {Takadox cuts the vine on the rock rig, burying the team under the rubble. It shows Takadox’s face, smiling an evil smile. The scene switches to Brutaka and the group clearing away rubble} Roodaka: Where is that traitor!? I outta… Brutaka: We don’t have the time. We’re close to Miserix. I can tell. Spirriah: {Worried} I think we should turn back. Vezon: Why, things are getting so much fun! Brutaka: Whoa… do you feel those shockwaves? Lariska: Yeah…. Could it be? {The group advances. They walk into a large chamber. Resting in the chamber was Miserix, in dragon form.} Brutaka: Don’t say It Vezon. Vezon: Fine…. We’re going to need a bigger boat! {Laughing nervously} Miserix: {Peering at him with narrow eyes.} What are you doing here, Makuta? {Brutaka shoves Spirriah forward.} Spirriah: I- uhhhh….. am here to rescue you! Miserix: I remember your face, Makuta. You were one of the first to side with Makuta Teridax…. {Miserix absorbs Spirriah with a shadow hand.} Brutaka: As Spirriah was saying, we are here to rescue you. {Brutaka walks over to the chains that encircle Miserix’s arms and legs. With one swift stroke with his blade, he cut them off of the former Brotherhood leader.} Miserix: {Rises in flight} I will thank you by not killing you, like I did that renegade Makuta. Brutaka: Wait! There is a reason we freed you! Miserix: Which is? Brutaka: We offer you an opportunity to get revenge on Makuta Teridax. Miserix: Really? Brutaka: Yes. The time is ripe for your revenge. Miserix: Very Well, Brutaka. {The Team goes onto Miserix’s back, who flew out of the Volcano.} Miserix: Hello world! Miserix is back, and back to stay! Casting To be added later. Category:Movies